


Kamisama Hamjimemashita X Reader * Requests Open *

by RainingMysteryRomance



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Manga & Anime, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingMysteryRomance/pseuds/RainingMysteryRomance
Summary: Just as the title says, one-shots from the anime Kamisama Kiss. Requests open.





	1. Chapter 1

Tomoe X Reader ~ Dancing By Your Side ~ * Not a request *  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Turn right, swing left, spin gently in the middle and lift the sword upwards for victory. " I said to myself as I moved to the beat of my song.

" What the? " Tomoe walked in as I was practicing my sword dance.

" Hello Tomoe. " I practiced my next step as he came through my way.

" What are you doing ( Y/N____ )? "

" Battle Dancing or a Sword Dance. " I placed my sword away and practiced some of my own moves without it.

" Oh? Sounds interesting, How come I've never heard of this ' Sword Dance '? " He asked me.

" Probably because you have absolutely no interest in my personal life and you never listen to me anyway so why would you know? I tell you and Mizuki this passion all of the time but he is the only one that listens. " I said while twirling three times and kneel/pray as my next dance move comes forth.

" Well, you're right I have no interest in this little dance hobby you are so fascinated with so I'll leave you to it. " Tomoe waved me goodbye as he headed back to the shrine....until Mizuki came outside then Tomoe stopped dead in his tracks and glared at him.

" Hey ( Y/N____ )! What are you doing? " Mizuki smiled widely at me and I smiled back as I took a short break.

" I'm taking a break from my Battle Dancing. " I sat down to catch my breath.

" Wow, your dancing is so graceful and beautiful. Do you mind if I dance with you again ( Y/N_____ )? " Mizuki asked with his version of puppy dog eyes....how can I say no to him? Tomoe's ears twitched as he seemed to be not so ecstatic about Mizuki becoming my partner.

" Really? Don't you ever get tired of dancing with me? " I asked.

" Never! " Mizuki replied back without hesitation.

" Alright, let's do it! You remember our dance moves right? " I asked before we started.

" Mn-hm. " Mizuki nodded.

Tomoe did not seem too happy about the fact that Mizuki was dancing with his beloved ( Y/N____ ) and it certainly did NOT help that the fact remained in his head that Mizuki was her ONLY dance partner. It pissed him off and Mizuki knew it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tomoe's POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's not true....about me not caring....why did I say that I didn't care? I really did care for her passions....the way she dances across the land is so graceful and so beautiful that it makes my heart pound so hard for her. I never thought I'd experience such strong feelings for her and yet I do...

I would do anything for her...to be with her, to dance with her, to touch her, to have her say that she loves me and to hold her and never letting her go....

But seeing Mizuki with his arms around ( Y/N_____ )'s waist pisses me off so much......idiot snake...!

They're slowly dancing to the beat and synchronizing within every move of their souls the beat follows and it's as if that they are becoming one with the music....together!

Mizuki is placing his hands all over her and it's horrible! That's it....

" Tch! "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Normal POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
( Y/N____ ) twisted her hips and twirled as her arms were attached to Mizuki's as he dipped her gently and then lifted her up while the song ended and both of them bowed.

" Wow, you are really improving so much Mizuki....I mean wow that was....incredible. " ( Y/N___ ) complimented him.

" As to you my dear ( Y/N___ ), you're dancing never ceases to amaze me either. " Mizuki took her hand kissed it as she blushed from the compliments she had been receiving herself.

Then.....

" Ahh!!! " Mizuki shouted as he flew in the air after being kicked by Tomoe's foot.

" Now what did you that f- Mmn!! " ( Y/N____ ) was cut off immediately being that Tomoe was kissing her.

" Your dancing was beautiful ( Y/N___ ).....May I ask for the next dance? " Tomoe smiled at her gently.

* THUMP! *

" Wh-What? " ( Y/N____ ) blushed as her heart skipped a beat.

* THUMP! *

" I asked to have a lovely dance from this beautiful woman in front of me whom I admire for having such wonderful passions in her life. " Tomoe smiled even more than she had ever seen in her life.

* THUMP!! THUMP!! *

" Of course Tomoe. " ( Y/N____ ) offered her hand for Tomoe to take.

The two grasped each others hands and slowly waltzing away to a song that gently carried them off into their own world together, ( Y/N____ ) placed her forehead against Tomoe's and slowly kissed him back as he did earlier. Tomoe's eyes widened a little but was soon able too.

" Tomoe? "

" Hm? "

" I know this might be out of the blue for saying this but I want too and I need too so um......Tomoe, I love you. " ( Y/N___ ) looked away shyly as she said her feelings for him. Tomoe grabbed her chin and made her face upwards.

" ( Y/N ____ )? Look at me please. " Tomoe asked.

" Yes? " She looked towards him as he requested.

" I love you too, and I mean like this. "

* Kiss *

" Mn! "

Both Tomoe and ( Y/N____ ) were completely lost into their own world together and were no longer paying attention to their surroundings in the real world. For them to be in love is to be in pure bliss for the rest of your life.

" I'm glad I found you " Tomoe/ ( Y/N___ ) thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I hope that didn't suck as much as I thought it did, give me a break here please because I wrote this in two in the morning.

Anyway, this is not a request I suddenly felt the need to write this here so tomorrow I will get started on the requests so I hope you enjoyed this.

Love you all and night! 


	2. Kurama X Reader ~ Jealousy Is A Sin ~ * Request For ChrolloWaifu *

Kurama X Reader ~ Jealousy Is A Sin ~ * Request For ChrolloWaifu *  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
( Y/N____ )'s POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was Saturday morning,I was sitting in my living room at home and drinking some tea while my boyfriend Kurama was sitting right next to me reading some script he got for some special episode of a TV show he was appearing in. I usually would be at work singing in my club but something got in the way.......more like someone....

" Kurama? " I called out his name, thus grabbing his attention from his reading as I set my teacup down.

" Hm? What is it Darling? " He pets my head and purrs my nickname against my ear, making me jump.

" Kurama! I told you not to do that! " I blushed madly at his actions.

" Oh come on babe, don't be so shy....but your shyness is very adorable and I dig that. " He winked at me and I knew that he could hear my heart race and I'm sure that pleased him so very much....I hate that.

" Whatever you say honey, I need to ask you a question. "

" What is it? "

" Did you by any chance say something to my boss at my club about quitting? " I sipped my tea, calmly waiting for his answer.

" About you quitting there? Oh yeah that was all me. " He went back to reading his script.

* CRASH!!! *

* 20 Minutes later *  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Kurama! " I yelled at him as walked away from me as fast as he possibly could.

" What is it you want honey? " He turned towards me and gave me a stare as usual.

" I demand an answer right now! Our conversation isn't over! " I continued to yell at him.

" Oh yes it is! " He yelled back at me as he tried to scurry to my room with an evil grin.

" Why on earth would you tell my boss that I was quitting my favorite and only job!? " I cornered him in my bedroom and locked the door behind me so he couldn't run away.

" Because you are not safe there! "

" How am I not safe there?! "

" The guys who are there always stare at you! "

" That's because I'm singing and their my audience so it's completely normal for men AND women to stare at me when I sing! "

" Well, the guys there are drunk and stupid! Not also to mention the fact that they always try and touch you and they always flirt with you as well! I will not stand by to watch my own girlfriend to be touched by nimrods like them! "

.......  
.......  
........  
........

.........  
........  
........

" ......Yeah okay, your're jealous. " I said out of the long silence that was given in the air.

" Wh-What!? I'm not jealous! "

" Yes you are! You're jealous because you love me and you don't want guys looking or touching what belongs to you. That's just how you guys are and I don't mind it. " I said with my arms crossed.

" Okay fine! So what if I am? It's your fault for making me jealous with you looking like Jessica Rabbit up on that stage. " I blushed and so did Kurama.

" Jessica Rabbit? Really? " I asked.

" Yeah! Your body has all fitted in the right places, you sparkle in the light, your voice sounds heavenly, the colors you wore was your colors and your sexiness in those slightly slutty dress was just a man's turn on and don't get me started on the hair. " Kurama turned his head away as he said all of those things to me.

" Oh Kurama.....how sweet and romantic.....I didn't know you saw me as that, it makes me happy. " I smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Yeah well....it's your fault for being sexy all the damn time. " Kurama blushed even more.

" And for that I will take responsibility for it. " I chuckled at his shyness as well.

" Oh? And how- "

" Ahh! " I yelped.

" Do you plan on doing so? " Kurama smiled at me as he pulled my waist closer to his and held me tightly in his arms.

" Well, how about as a one time thing for now, the great Kurama whom I now call my loved one, can choose to do whatever he wishes with and to me. " I smiled back at him.

" Anything!? Really!? " He suddenly got all cheery and happy.

" Yes really. " I sighed as I hugged him back.

" And you won't resist? "

" If you don't want me to. "  
  
" I like how you do it when your as you are. " He led me to the bed.

Kurama kissed my neck and it felt weird and different but in a good way, his hands were placed on my waist and his lips wandered around mine. Feeling the heat of our passion I gave in quite quickly and I could hear/feel his heart race just as mine did. Kurama and I parted to capture our breaths and as soon as we did Kurama leaned in and hugged me tightly.

" Kurama? " I called out.

" Jealousy is a sin and you realize that right? " Kurama said.

" Yes I do realize that honey and I'm sorry for having you to possess such a feeling. I too have had such emotions just as you did Kurama. "

" Really? " He looked towards me as he lifted his head up.

" Yes, you're a pop star and you are constantly surrounded by young beautiful fangirls that wish to be yours and I was jealous. I wasn't sure if you would leave me for another woman. " I confessed.

" That's it? ( Y/N___ ) I could never leave you, you are the only girl who understands me and is still willing to be with me despite me being a yokai ( demon ). I would never leave someone as wonderful as you. " Kurama smiled at me and my eyes widened at his sweet words. We kissed again and that night was pure and utter bliss for the two of us as we slept peacefully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* Morning *  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I turned over to my side to wake up with Kurama staring at me, I blushed hard.

" Ku- Kurama! why are you-? " I asked while stuttering.

" You don't remember last nigh to do you? " Kurama grinned.

" I'm choosing not to remember of what last night's events went on about.... " I blushed ever harder as I placed my shirt back on.

" Don't get ready just yet, stay in bed with me it's Sunday and my day off. Let's stay in here all day and sleep. " Kurama sat on his elbow and his chest was exposed to my face and I stared at it unknowingly.

Didn't I get a good enough look last night?! What's wrong with me?......

" You were amazing last night not to mention very beautiful too. " Kurama wrapped his arms around me.

" Thank you sweetheart, you were as well. " I smiled to myself.

" I love you. "

" I love you too Kurama. "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I'm finally finished with your oneshot, here you go.

I hope it didn't suck as much I think it did.

Please enjoy!


	3. Tomoe X Reader X Mizuki ~ Do I have to Choose? ~ * Request for IceSheath *

Tomoe X Reader X Mizuki ~ Do I have to Choose? ~ * Request for IceSheath *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( I don't own the anime Kamisama Hajimemashita nor do I own the characters from the show )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Present ~

How?

The question remained still unanswered.....

I have to pick between them? Seriously? Oh Kamisama.....how did I end up here?

~ Past ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reader's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just came back from the grocery store only to hear some serious argument going between Mizuki and Tomoe and I know all too well how all their arguments end up, with Mizuki's butt being thrown out of the shrine and Tomoe grunting in annoyance. I'm used to them having petty squabbles here and there but this one sounded a little more.....violent and aggressive.....huh....

I cautiously walked my way towards the door only to hear something come my way....

" Hey guys I'm home-" I widened my eyes to see a table thrown my way but very glad to have dodge it at the very last second.

" Y/N____! Are you okay?! " Tomoe rushed to my side worrying to see if I became wounded from the now broken table that lays against the ground. I sit there staring at him wide eyed.....am I okay?

" Y/N___? " Mizuki noticed my expression and asked with caution.

.........

.........

..........

...........

............

............

.............

............

...........

.............

.............

................

..................................

" NO I'M NOT OKAY!!!!! " I screamed. The two of them flinched by my yelling and stared at me with guilt.

" What kind of person throws a perfectly good table at the door!? Especially when some can walk right on in and get seriously hurt!? As an example of when I walked through that door! You two are paying for a new table and fixing the door! " I panted as I stopped yelling and stared angrily at the two.

" .......We're sorry Y/N___....." Tomoe and Mizuki looked down at the floor not wanting to face me with guilt.

I sighed as I got up and dusted myself off and went in the kitchen to set the grocery bags down on the counter. I got out the cutting board and knife to start making dinner, I hear the two familiars walk behind me trying not to let me hear them.

" I know you're both in here, shouldn't you two be cleaning up the living room and fixing up the door? " I asked and I could practically feel them tense up behind me.

" Yes we will clean up, but we're still feel guilty for how we acted Y/N___.... " Mizuki slowly snaked his way behind me with his puppy eyes look.

" We do Y/N___, very much so. Can you forgive us? " Tomoe walked behind me to my left while Mizuki was on my right.

" Well, I guess I can since no one got hurt. I will make dinner and get prepare everything while you guys clean the mess you two made. " I smiled knowing that I couldn't be mad at the two for very long.

" Really Y/N____? You can forgive us? " Mizuki asked.

" Yes Mizuki! Just go out with Tomoe and fix everything before dinner is ready okay? " I smiled at Mizuki and Tomoe threw dagger glares at me.

" Tomoe, stop with the daggers please or I won't make you anything. " I threatened and he seemed unfazed by my threat. I turned away from them back to the cutting board and resumed cooking our dinner.

~ 2 hours later ~

I finally finished our dinner, cooking for me was always my specialty, lucky me huh. I put our rice in three sets of bowls on the corner of a spare table we had in the back, the big salad bowl in the middle of the table, the stew on the corner side and the pasta at the very opposite end of the table.

" Tomoe! Mizuki! Dinner is ready! " I yelled outside the kitchen door only to see everything all fixed up and cleaned out, man those two never disappoint when I ask them to do something.

" Hey Y/N___! We fixed everything! Is dinner ready? " Mizuki asked me with that cute smile on his face, Tomoe as usual stares Mizuki with hatred.

" What did you make? " Tomoe asked.

" Caesar Salad, Penne Pasta, White Rice and Beef Stew. I apologize for it taking so long but I wanted it to be thorough. " I replied smiling towards Tomoe, I could've sworn I saw him blush but knowing him I wouldn't dare say it aloud, especially in front of Mizuki.

" Wow! Amazing cook as ever Y/N___, You've got some talent for cooking. " Mizuki complimented me, he compliments me a little too much but that's Mizuki for you.

" Thanks Mizuki, Let's go and eat. " I entered our living room sitting down while making bowls for Tomoe And Mizuki as they sit down with me.

" I am very impressed with your cooking skills Y/N___, getting better with each and every try. " Tomoe smiled at me as he takes the bowl I hand him and smells the delicious aromas coming from the different sections of food on the plate. I blushed from the smiling Tomoe who gave e a rare compliment, Tomoe is very handsome when he smiles.

" Why thank you Tomoe, I'm very glad to hear that from you. " I smiled and hand Mizuki his plate and then making my own plate.

Some of the minutes passed by in silence but I didn't like uncomfortable silence between friends so I thought I try something different.

" So, Tomoe? Mizuki? What was the deal with you two fighting when I got home? " I asked cautiously, hoping that I didn't struck a nerve.

They flinched.....

" Oh, well it wasn't anything too serious Y/N___, so don't you worry about it. " Tomoe replied eating his rice.

" Yeah, nothing too serious. " Mizuki also said.

Really? Do they think that arguing so loud that the entire yokai and human world could hear not serious? Not to also mention throwing a table in the air and destroying our place where we live and almost giving me a concussion to be not that bad? Please don't tell me that those two actually expect me to believe such a crappy lie, I'm not stupid.

" Don't expect for me believe such a dumb lie, I know how you two work. Tell me boys, What were you two fighting about? " I said this being unfazed from their stupidity by thinking that would actually work on me.

" We were just having petty squabbles and it turned into something reckless, don't worry about it now okay? It's over. " Tomoe said this looking in Mizuki's direction.

I slammed my bowl down at the table and they both seemed to flinched when the sudden noise was made. I DID NOT appreciate them lying to me.

" You guys wouldn't lie to me, would you? " I asked Tomoe and Mizuki, looking into their eyes so they'd HAVE to tell me the truth.

" Y/N___- " Mizuki started but to only be interrupted by Tomoe.

" Y/N___ listen, the fight was nothing and it's over now so let's forget about it and enjoy our meal in peace okay? " Tomoe looked at me straight in the eyes and told me a lie. He said it right to my face.....I don't tolerate this sort of thing.

" You would be willing to throw a lie right in my face and think that it actually would be okay? " I snapped at him.

" ....... " Tomoe remained in silence.

" Mizuki! Would you lie to me like Tomoe? " I asked Mizuki only to see him looking at the ground, unable to answer my question.

" The both of you? Seriously!? I Trust you guys and I worry about you two and you don't even trust me back! Is it about me? " I finally said thinking that maybe it had something to do with me.

"........"

"........."

They still remained silent and that bugs me to no end.

" So it does involve me.....well then....you two can clean up, I'm gonna go to Nanami for some....stuff. "

I walked out of the living room and gathered my things and went outside and out of the shrine to clear my head of any anger.

~ Out of the shrine ~

I decided to call Nanami since I didn't know exactly where she was at this time of day.

* Ring, Ring *

* Ring, Ring *

" Hello~? " Yes she picked up!

" Hey Nanami, It's Y/N___, can I talk to you? " I asked nervously.

" Sure thing! What's Up?

"

" Tomoe and Mizuki are acting very strange and they won't tell what their fight was about and I just that I was involved in it, how do I act on this sort of thing? "

" That's no shocker that they had another fight. "

" Yeah but this one sounded very brutal and I was almost hit by a table because of it. "

" What?! Really? Wow.... that does sound really bad but they won't say anything to you about it? And it involves you in it? " Nanami replied with a load of questions.

" Yes, it sounds so weird right? What do I do? " I sighed.

" Can I tell you a secret without you freaking out? " Nanami suddenly sounded just as nervous as I did.

" Yeah...? "

" Mizuki and Tomoe both have a BIG crush on you and when I'm there at the shrine when you're not there, that's all they ever discuss. Who decides who gets who... " She said all of this in a tone that I wouldn't freak out over.

" Oh.....then that explains it all...." I replied just realizing how clueless I am.

" Please promise that you won't tell them that I told you this or they will kill me! " Nanami begged.

" I promise. " I replied.

" Good. Oh! I've gotta go Y/N____ so I'll talk to you later, okay? "

" Okay! " I hung up.

~ Present ~

I sighed thinking over the memories that Mizuki, Tomoe and I have shared. I had to do something about this or it will take some serious damage. I thought over this situation a little more....I have to pick between them? I love Mizuki and Tomoe but did I love them like that?

" I have to choose between two amazing familiars? Oh how can I? " I sighed again while walking in the direction of the shrine that I currently call home.

~ Home ~

" I'm home! " I yelled while taking my shoes off only to see a note on the door that said....

' We are very sorry that we didn't tell you about what our fight was but if you go in your room you will see an apology and a surprise for you waiting '

Huh....what are those two up to......

I walked towards my room to see a whole bunch of candles lit around my room and Mizuki/Tomoe kneeling on the ground bowing their heads towards me while holding roses/bluebells in their arms. Tomoe and Mizuki were dressed up in traditional shrine clothing and they both looked so hadsome, I blushed like crazy at the romantic setting. It smelt like fresh rain....soothing.

" What is this? " I asked, smiling widely. Tomoe stood up and handed me the roses while taking my hand and kissing it.

" We do apologize for our rude and inappropriate behavior, we didn't mean to hurt you. I only said those lies to keep you from knowing how we actually felt for you. " Tomoe came close to only have whispered....

' We are madly in love with you.... '

I blushed like crazy, Tomoe backed away and Mizuki stood up to hand me the Bluebells and kiss my cheek.

" It's true Y/N____, We do have the most affectionate feelings for you and we would very much like to express them.... " I blushed harder that time.....

" But If I were to say yes to this wouldn't guys y'know.....fight about who gets me? " I was confused about this scenario, not to say that I didn't like it. I did like it but it was weird and confusing.

" Well, we both reached a compromise where I guess we could share you, if you're alright with that. " Tomoe replied seeming a little annoyed with Mizuki but shrugged it off.

" All we want is for your happiness, it would be amazing if you said yes to our offer as well but we understand that if you feel weird about this. " Mizuki explained.

Was I going to say yes? Did it seem a little too weird?

Weird stuff happens everyday with these two since they are yokai but other stuff happens too.....not really weird as this though....I think I'd be okay with that...it's my life.

" Okay...."

" Hm? " Tomoe didn't seem to hear me/

" I can do this, I can't really pick between you two and it would be nice to have you both. As long if there is no fighting, I don't need a repeat of today's little incident. " I said a little of louder to Mizuki and Tomoe while smiling.

" Really? " Mizuki's eyes suddenly went from normal yokai eyes to sparkly eyes.....I thought that only happened in anime shows....maybe not.

" Really really. " I replied chuckling.

" You are an amazing woman, you know that Y/N___? " Tomoe said while smiling.

" And I now belong to the both of you. " I smiled even wider.

The two of them looked so ecstatic that could burst. I suddenly felt Mizuki's hands snake around my waist and Tomoe's hand on chin making me looking up at him.

" Y'know, since we are now lovers....why not kill some time? " Tomoe said while smiling, showing his fang. I blushed to no end at this moment.

" Um....I...Uh..." I could barely even make a sentence out.

" Yeah....great Idea Tomoe, I'd love to kill a lot time right now. " Mizuki replied to Tomoe's idea while hissing a little from excitement.

What did I get myself into now? Oh well....I said yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked this really long one I made, I'm thinking of making a part 2 of this little request tomorrow.

Let me know if you guys wanna see a part 2 of this cause I'd love to make one.

I do again apologize for it being so late but please bare with me.


	4. Tomoe X Reader ~ Part 1 ~ You're Not Like The Rest

Tomoe X Reader Part 1 ~ * Inori_Yuzuriha324 * You're Not Like The Rest....

Anime: Kamisama Kiss ( Or Kamisama Hajimemashita )

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE ANIME SHOW

Other than that, Please Enjoy~!

I wanted to get to the point so I apologize for the shortness and the lateness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoe's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ahhhh!! Tomoe!! "

" Tomoe! Can we walk home together? "

* Sigh *

There they go again......the screaming fangirls that yell out my name and ask stupid favors of me and annoying the hell out of me.....

" I'm sorry ladies, I'm afraid I will have to decline. " I replied, waving my hands as a gesture.

" Awwwww...... " They all whined in sync.

I managed to escape the group of crushing fangirls that had been suffocating me to no end, however, I noticed that the phony popstar Kurama arrived. The fangirls seemed to move on to crushing him. Great.

I went on to my next class and opened the door to only see English teacher and a female girl in my seat of the room. She seems to be looking out the window and gazing at the sky in deep thought. I looked closer only to recall seeing her face at another time, she's the girl who's an average grade student who's always looking out the window in silence. She doesn't talk to anyone unless she is in need to. She seemed quite beautiful though.....in that angle of lighting..........doesn't change the fact that she's in my seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked out the window and stared at the beautiful family of birds in the cherry blossom tree, so beautiful and graceful-* BANG!!!! *

" Ahh!! " I fell off of my seat and landed on the floor while rubbing my rear. I looked up to see a silver haired young man in front of me with a frown on his face.

" Would you mind moving so I can sit here? " He asked me.

..........................

.........................................

.....................................................

...................What?.......

" What the hell man?! " I screamed at him.

" What does that mean? " He asked while giving me a hard stare.

" It means that you don't just scare the crap out of them for no reason! " I stood up and straightened my skirt and sat back down in my seat.

" You were in my seat, so I moved you. " He replied.

" Your seat? " I stared back at him with anger. He nods and looks at my form with eager eyes.

What the hell?

" Ohhhh ok then..... " I act all innocent and start searching the desk. The man looks at me with confusion.

" What are you doing? "

" Well, I don't see your, my or anyone's name singed into this desk or any of the desks here in this classroom. " I sat in the chair with my legs and arms crossed.

" I'm sorry, but that is MY seat " He leaned in closer to my face and I blushed a little.

" Uhm, I'm sorry but this desk belongs to the school because it is school property so it's theirs. Now can you please stop invading my personal space and leave me alone? " I asked nicely and pushed him to the seat next to me.

I sat back down in mine and when he was just about to fire back, more students walked in and class started. I brought out my notebook and started writing and studying just as I was instructed to and during the entire class he was just staring me down and it was kinda hard to focus. I felt kinda guilty about going at him like that, but he was quite rude to scare me like that. I should apologize before I leave school.

* RING *

The school bell rang and it was time to go home, I grabbed my books and bag and started heading towards the entrance......

" Hey!! "

Wha- * BANG!!! *

" Ahhh!! "

I opened up my eyes only to find a hand next to my head and a beautiful familiar eyes up ahead of me. It was him......

" ....... "

" ....... "

" ....... "

" ....... "

" ...... "

" ....... "

" ....... "

This seemed like a never ending awkward stare between the two of us.

" What's your name Miss? " He finally asked.

" ( Y/F/N_____ ) ( Y/L/N________ ). " I replied.

" Hm.......why are you so different? " He murmured to himself and looked away from me.

" I'm sorry? "

" Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I've just notice you lately in the classroom......and with what you said to me this afternoon..... " He said while blushing slightly.

" Oh yes, about that little squabble we had.....I'm sorry for bursting out that inappropriate sarcasm like that at you. I just don't like being scared like that so therefore I apologize. " I removed his hand from next to my head and bowed in front of him and he looked shocked but he turns his head and covers his red blushing face with his hand.

" It-It's okay...."

" Oh! I completely forgot, I never even got your name. "

" Tomoe. "

" Tomoe, I like that name. " I smiled.

" Th-Thank you....(Y/N____). "

" You're welcome. Well, I should get home and start get to cooking my dinner before it's too late. " I start to walk away but as I was about to I was stopped by Tomoe grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

" Wait! "

" Yes? "

" Is it alright if I walk you home? " He asked shyly. I smiled and nodded.

" Sure! "

We walked towards my home and during the entire time I thought.....

' Maybe I judged him harshly, Tomoe is actually really sweet. '

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoe's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' She is certainly nothing like the rest, I like her. '

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy this!

Part two is in the process of being made so expect it tomorrow as well.

( If you hate this I can redo it. )


	5. Future Oneshots And Requests: Update!

Requests First:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Requests I've Gotten On Quotev:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoe X OCD! Reader ~ Your Obsession Turns Me On * Requested By Sickies us eff ifuk of dBm of too if i Bladea * - * OCD stands for Obsession Compulsive Disorder *

Kurama X Reader ~ Just The Way You Look Tonight ~ * Requested By CatyCat *

Mizuki X Reader ~ Our First Date ~ * Requested By Jojolove1 *

Mizuki X Reader ~ * Lemon * ~ Snaking My Way Into You ~ * Requested By Jojolove1 *

Mizuki X Reader ~ * Lemon * ~ My Familiar Duties To You ~ * Requested By Duda_chan

Mizuki X Reader ~ Awakening With My Love ~ * Requested By Kitten with mittens *

Mizuki X Reader ~ The Romance Between A Human And A Familiar ~ * Requested By ClareBear *

Jirou X Reader ~ Our Traditional Love ~ * Requested By tokyomewmewdren *

Mizuki X Reader ~ Underwater Love ~ * Requested By FridayFreaksAndKpopKookies *

Mizuki X Reader ~ Cuddling Next You ~ * Requested By Cory/Nikko Briggs *

Jirou X Reader ~ Watching Our Love Grow Before Us ~ * HarataRiku *

Akura-Oh ~ A Very Interesting Date ~ * Requested By annamavie *

Akura-Oh ~ A Longing For You ~ * Requested By Sheldon *

Tomoe X Reader ~ My Goddess Of Thunder ~ * Requested By DraculasWife *

Kurama X Reader ~ You'll Pay For Such A Tease ~ * Requested By Earl lord of pudding *

Mizuki X Reader X Tomoe ~ Sharing You Is Not Our Forte ~ * Lemon * ~ * Requested By Duda-chan *

Mizuki X Amnesia! Reader X Tomoe ~ You'll Always Be In My Heart Despite Where My Memories Go ~ * Requested By Dead account isunamedandforeverwillbe *

MIzuki X Reader ~ A Dancing Love ~ * Requested By Gprincess Gprincess8622 *

Kurama X Reader ~ A Tango Between Us ~ * Requested By Gprincess Gprincess822 *

Mizuki X Reader ~ Your Love To Me Means More Than Anything To Me ~ * Lemon * ~ * Requested By Duda-chan *

Mizuki X Collasped! Reader ~ Saving You From Harms Way ~ * Requested By Weird Circuit Time IveGotMyEyeOnYou *

Mizuki X Reader ~ Dressing My Goddess In All Sorts Of Things ~ * Requested By MissFridayThe13th

Mizuki X Reader ~ Spending This Time With You ~ * Requested By Angelfeathersinthesnow *

Mikage X Tomoe's Sister! Reader ~ Under The Moonlit Bay ~ * Lemon * ~ * Requested By Katy TheNinjaPrincess

Tomoe X OC! Reader ~ Marriages Are For Love, Not For Money ~ * Requested By Moved to avasdemxn JojosBizarreTrashSenpai *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other Requests Here On Wattpad:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akura Oh X Reader - Requested By LynxCrazyOtaku

Akura Oh X Reader X Kurama - Requested By usernameluvbts

Mizuki X Reader ~ You're My Treat Tonight ~ * Requested By Lady_Saki01 *

Kamisama Kiss Cast X Reader ~ * Halloween Special * ~ It's Certainly A Treat Now ~ * Requested By Lady_Saki01 *

Suiro X Reader ~ Mornings With You ~ * Fluffy * ~ * Requested By RedJayne1003 *

Akura-Oh X Reader ~ * Undecided * ~ * Requested By LynxCrazyOtaku *

Mikage X Reader ~ An Unexpected Turn Of Events ~ * Requested By Ren_Is_My_Bae *

Tomoe X Reader * Lemon * ~ Your Warmth Embraces My Love For You ~ * Requested By SNKkei *

Tomoe X Reader X Mizuki ~ When The Candles Are Lit ~ * Requested By SNKkei *

Kirihito X Reader - Requested By Its_Me_Lieutenant

Kurama X Fiancee! Reader - Requested By KuramaShinjirouLover

Mizuki X Reader - Requested By Mewmew1224

Mizuki X Reader - Requested By michelleAnimeFan69

Ryou X Tomoe's Sister! Reader - Requested By MatayaLarner

Suiro X Reader - Requested By AnIntelectual

Suiro X Reader - Requested By miyakawa123

Tomoe X Reader - Lemon - Requested By user54734104

Tomoe X Reader ~ Part 2 - Request From Inori_Yuzuriha324 You're Not Like The Rest....

Tomoe X Reader X Akura Oh - Lemon - Requested By user54734104

Tomoe X Reader X Mizuki Part 2 ~ Do I have to Choose ~ Request for IceSheath

Akura Oh X Pregnant! Reader - Lemon - Requested By elizabeth1291982

Jirou X Reader - Requested By lolitaenvy

Tomoe X Fox! Sister! Reader - Requested By Cherlyn-Chan29

Tomoe X Reader - Requested By rindonii

( Let me know if I've missed any of your requests if they are not listed here in the comments below. )

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oneshots that have not been requested.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suiro X Reader ~ Your Heart Can Soar In The Sky Even Without Your Wings

Kurama X Reader ~ * Lemon * ~ What You Really Are Behind The Curtains

Tomoe X Reader ~ * Lemon * ~ You're My Wild Fox

Jirou X Reader ~ * Lemon * ~ Even Brutes Can Have A Soft Heart

Mikage X Reader ~ Catching Butterflies

Mikage X Reader ~ * Lemon * ~ Showing You My True Love

Suiro X Reader ~ * Lemon * ~ Making Love Underneath The Cherry Blossoms

Kurama X Reader ~ A Wonderful Duet

Akura-Oh X Reader ~ How Human And Yokai Hearts Work

Akura-Oh X Reader ~ * Lemon * ~ Taking You As My Bride

Tomoe X Reader ~ My Love Resides In You

Okuninushi X Reader ~ * Lemon * ~ How The Gods And Mortals Work Romantically

Okuninushi X Reader ~ A Happy Accident

Jirou X Reader X Kurama ~ A Love Battle To The End

Kurama X Reader X Suiro ~ Waking Up To Mornings Like This

Okuninushi X Reader X Mikage ~ A Battle Between Gods

Tomoe X Reader X Akura-Oh ~ Brothers Can Have It Both Ways.....Can They?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, That's all of them I have so far.

If you guys want to request for more than this then by all means please do, do not be deceived by this long list that I can't handle your requests or this. If you really want to then please request it, I love your comments.

Enjoy the future requests I give you. :) <3

PS: These oneshots I've listed off are in no way listed in order, I will work on them randomly when I pick them. Expect more oneshots from me in the upcoming two weeks. Plus, I will update this list when it alters in time.


	6. Who says I need to be fair? - Kurama X Tengu Reader * Requested By ogsquidney *

Kamisama Kiss ( Or Kamisama Hajimeshita ) X Reader

Who says I need to be fair? - Kurama X Tengu Reader * Requested By ogsquidney *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own the Anime/Manga Kamisama Kiss ( Or Kamisama Hajimemashita ) nor do I own any of the characters from the series.

I hope you like this oneshot ogsquidney and I hope I did good. Enjoy~!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived home and opened up my apartment door and placed my jacket on the chair next to me as I entered my kitchen, while taking my ponytail off and letting my hair down. I was about to make dinner and set things up when I heard heavy footsteps and someone calling my name. It was Kurama.

" Come On ( Y/N____ )! I said I was sorry."

" I heard you, I'm not deaf Kurama. " I replied.

" Then please quit ignoring me and accept my apology. " Kurama begged.

" I'm not ignoring you Kurama, I'm talking to you, aren't I? " I said back with a smile on my face.

" Well yes but- "

" Listen, I'm not mad at the fact that you are constantly surrounded by thousands of girls because they love and adore you. I get it, that is one of the perks of being a pop idol. However, I can't stand the fact that you always seem like you absolutely enjoy it. You seem to enjoy it a little too much and it makes me feel like I'm not enough for you. " I said while my shoulders dropped slightly and I set the pot I had in my hand aside on the kitchen counter.

" Come on darling, you know for damn sure that is not true. You are the only girl for me and I can never get enough of you. " Kurama wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck as I unconciously wrapped my own arms around his back and pulled him forward to me.

" Oh Kurama, that's not fair when you do that. It's a foul play on your part. "

" I know but that's how I can get you to forgive me easily and fast. Why don't you just admit that you can't resist me? " Kurama winked at me as his hands wandered a little lower below my waist.

" Hon, I never said that I couldn't resist you. " I grinned and kissed his lips.

" That's my little tengu..... " He purred a little while pulling my shoulder sleeve down a little.

" You're a tengu too silly. " I pulled away and backed away from him.

" I'm aware, why are you backing away? "

" Becuase if we continue this little session then we won't get any dinner nor any sleep tonight. " I replied while pulling my upper sleeve back up on my shoulder.

" I got my meal right here and who said I wanted any sleep? " He hugged me from behind so tightly that I couldn't even wiggle my way out.

" Don't be silly Kurama. We have school tomorrow and I want the ability to walk ok and not have bruises on 80% of my body. " I turned my head slightly to meet his eyes.

" So call in sick so that way I can have you all to myself when I get home. " Kurama nibbled on my ear and I accidently let out a small moan.

" Kurama....I said no. "

" But that moan you let out said yes. " He continued to nibble down my pride bit by bit.

" Kurama, I can't but I'll make it up to you. " I whispered in his ear.

" Oh? How so? " He grinned, he loves being rewarded by me whenever he get the chance.

" Since tomorrow is friday, I will let you do whatever you want, whenever you want, for how as long as you want. This offer will last until Monday morning. " I winked back at him.

" Are you serious? " Kurama asked with little wide eyes.

" Have I ever lied to you babe? " I tilt my head.

" Bless the gods, I love you (Y/N___) " He kissed me with such force that it literally almost knocked me off my feet.

" Careful Kurama! You'll crush me if you do it that hard. " I laughed slightly.

" Oh sorry. " Kurama replied.

" Now how about I fix our dinner, watch a little TV and then hit the hay? " I asked.

" Sounds good. "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday Afternoon:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through my High School hallways to get to the cafeteria and pursue to eat my lunch. I heard a big crowd coming through and figured that it must my boyfriend Kurama and his epic fangirls coming to trample me anytime now. I decided to ignore them and just have a peaceful lunch.

" Excuse me? "

" Hm? " I looked up to see an old familar face above me.

" You're ( Y/N___ ), right? "

" Oh my gosh, Takahiro! Hey How have you been? What have you been up to? How are you here? " I kept asking questions because I was so excited to see my old best friend from when I was 12.

" Well I'm great now that I get to see you again here on a daily basis, I've been up to doing web design and moved back here to my old home because I've missed it and you so much and now I'm here talking to you. " He answered all my questions in one quick motion.

" I'm so happy that you're back, come on and let's talk. " I offered him a place to sit with me and we started chatting like a couple of crazy people.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to have lunch with my girlfriend today but the fangirls would not stop chasing me and giving my girlfriend the death look if she tried to come closer to me. I somehow managed to sneak my way to the cafeteria only to see my girlfriend getting close to a man I haven't seen around her before. He doesn't seem to be one of her male friends and I know because I've met them all.

I walked a little closer and they were laughing like crazy, what could they be chatting about to make them laugh that hard.

" Hey ( Y/N_____ ), who's your new buddy? " I asked her.

" Oh hey honey, Kurama this is my old best friend Takahiro, Takahiro this is my new boyfriend Kurama. " She introduced me to him and I got this intsant bad feeling about him.

" It's a pleasure to meet Kurama, I see you all the time in music news. You are a big deal and I'm glad (Y/N____ ) got a good boyfriend. " Takahiro smiled towards me and I cringed a little.

" So Takahiro, is this a permanent stay here or another temporary transfer one. " ( Y/N___ ) asked him.

" This is actually a permanent one this time. I'm glad I get to stay here. " Takahiro replied.

" That's great, I've really missed you and your advice over the years. "

" Well if you ever have any questions like you did last time, I'm always here for you. " I saw Takahiro hug my girlfriend. I don't like him at all.

" Well I actually have to go work now but how about we have lunch this weekend? "

" I actually can't, I got stuff to attend to this weekend but how about after school on next thursday? "

" Sounds great. "

" Ok, awesome! I'll see you then. "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So Kurama, how did you manage to get away from the whole group of fangirls who would trample anyone if they got close to you? " I smiled and rested my face on my hand.

" It's a mystery but it's not impossible love. " Kurama sat down and hugged me gently.

" I'm glad and what's the hug for? " I asked.

" Nothing, can't I just show my affection for the only one I love? " He replied.

" You can, no doubt about that but we're at school and there are rules about public displays of affection. " I replied while kissing his cheek.

" Oh don't be so strict and a goody goody. "

" I have to be a good girl, that's what you asked me to be a few nights ago, did you not? " I asked with a grin on my face.

" I did, didn't I? " Kurama replied.

" You did. "

" Damn, oh well. I didn't promise anything " Kurama kissed my neck and I giggled slightly.

" Kurama? "

" Yes love? "

" This sudden affection wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Takahiro came back into my life and that he is a man who has needs just like any man does. " I asked.

" Are you suggesting that I'm jealous? " He asked.

" I'm not suggesting, I'm saying you are. " I replied with a grin on my face.

" Fine, so maybe I am. It's not fair though. "

" Who said that I or life had to be fair? "

" Good point. "

" Honey? "

" Yes? "

" Don't be jealous, he is not mine for the taking nor would I take him when my heart is already taken by the wonderful Kurama. " I looked at him and kissed him passionately.

" Thanks love, come with me please. " Kurama took my hands and led me to our school rooftop and placed me on the ground.

" What are you thinking Kurama? " I asked.

" I'm thinking that no cameras or fangirls are here so I can have you for the takening. " Kurama came closer and closer to me and caputered my lips along with my heart.

" Oh honey... " I felt so much love in my heart for this man that I felt like I wanted to let go of my restrains for him right here and right now and wrapped him in them. I kissed him over and over again while he was busy running his hands all over my body. I love this man.

" I love you so much Kurama. " I run my hands through his red soft hair.

" That's the first time you've said that darling. "

" I know and I will continue to say it for the rest of my life. " I panted slightly.

" I love you more (Y/N___ ). "

" Not possible. " I smiled in our kiss. We continued to make out until Kurama suddenly stopped in the middle of our little session.

" (Y/N___ )? "

" Yes? What's wrong? "

" Your wings are showing. " Kurama pointed out.

" Oh I'm sorry, my mind was focused on other things that the spell wore off.

" I guess I'm to blame for that. "

" You are but it's ok, thanks honey. " I tried to compose myself and focus so that they would disappear just in case someone came up.

" Come on, we can continue this when we get home. " Kurama helped me up on my feet.

" Good idea. " My wings disappeared and I walked with Kurama out from the rooftop and out of the school. We walked together back to our home and rested easily.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So honey? "

" Yes? "

" This afternoon when you said that his heart wasn't yours for the takening, what did you mean by that? " He asked me.

" I meant that his heart was already taken by someone, his heart is taken by his wife. " I replied as I stirred the food in the pan while I was getting some more ingredients ready for our dinner.

" He's Married!??! " Kurama screamed.

" Yeah, I understand your reaction giving how young he looks. He's been married to her for over 4 years. " I explained.

" The dude is 17! He can't possibly be married. "

" He's 21, not 17. " I replied.

" Oh wow... "

" He does look 17, doesn't he? "

" Hell yeah. "

" Well don't worry about him. "

" How do you even know him? I've never even heard you mention him to me. "

" He was the first human who I told that I was a tengu and he accepted me for who I was, he also helped me out when I couldn't get a grasp on the concept of the human world. I never talked about him because his departure had me devasted and if I talked about him then I would freak out. " I explained.

" Oh I see. "

" Do you feel better Kurama? " I asked while setting the food from the pan onto our dinner plates and setting the plates onto the table.

" I guess but do you now that you've explained that? " Kurama asked me.

" I feel fine. " I replied.

" That's good but how about now? "

" What?- " I was cut off from Kurama kissing me the life out of me and me wrapping my arms around him. He broke off our kiss and looked into my hazy eyes.

" Better? "

" Oh much. " I kissed him back and hugged his waist. Kurama picked me up and we started to head to the bedroom.

" Now let me make my good little tengu feel something she hasn't felt in a while. " Kurama winked at me while I blushed.

" But what about the dinner, it'll get cold. " I asked.

" We could reheat and eat it later. For now, I'm going to enjoy my dessert first. " Kurama kissed my neck.

" O-Ok... " I blushed even deeper.

Oh this was going to be a long night but I did promise.....Oh how I love this tengu man.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is your oneshot, I hope I did you proud on it.

This is the quickest request I've gotten and made.

I hope you all enjoy this and I'm working on the other requests now but if any of you readers want to request one then by all means, please do so.


	7. Something Off And Something New - Mizuki X Pregnant! Reader * Requested *

Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader * Requests Are Open *

Kamisama Kiss ( Kamisama Hajimemashita ) X Reader

Something Off And Something New - Mizuki X Pregnant! Reader * Requested By Lady_Saki01 *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own the Manga/Anime Kamisama Kiss ( Or Kamisama Hajimemashita ) nor do I own any of the characters from the franchise.

I'm so sorry for the lateness of this request but I'm happy to report that it's here now. So here it is.

Please Enjoy~!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was having an old ordinary day but today was slightly different than the others, I recieved some big news that completely changed everything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoe's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was cooking dinner for my mistress when I heard some annoying snake come through my kitchen.

" Mnm~! Something smells really good, can I have a taste? " Mizuki tried to stick his finger in the pot but I smacked his hand away.

" No! This food is only for my mistress, not for some dumb snake who has his own shrine to look after. So, why don't you go and attend to it. " I replied.

" You are forgetting that your Land God is my wife and this is also my shrine now so in a way, you have to serve me as well. " He grabbed his now reddened hand and retreated a little.

" I only serve my Land God Mistress because we have a contract, you and I possess no such contract so no I don't have to wait on you. However, do me a favor and wake her up. The dinner is almost ready. " I replied.

" That I will happily do. "

" Good. "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sleeping soundly until someone was gently moving my shoulder and calling my name.

" (Y/N____ )? "

" Hm? "

" Wake up my love, dinner is ready. " Mizuki kissed my lips to try and wake me up even further.

" Ok, ok, I'm up. Let me get myself decent for you guys. " I sat myself up.

" Ok, see you in 15 minutes. "

" Ok honey, see you. " I smiled while rubbing my eyes from the sleep I had.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got myself dressed and looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that my stomach had looked a little bigger than usual.

" Huh, need to do something about this little weight gain. It's not that big of a deal though. " I dismissed it as nothing and went back to my usual routine.

I left my and Mizuki's bedroom and went over to the dining room to see my husband and my good familiar Tomoe arguing like crazy again.

" What are you two arguing about this time " I asked as I sat down on my knees on the floor.

" My lady, would you please to tell your idiotic husband that I am not his servant and I will not wait on him! " Tomoe shouted towards me.

" Honey, please tell this stupid fox that I am your husband and I live with you here now and that if he's your servant then he is automatically mine as well! " Mizuki shouted towards Tomoe.

" Men please, I just woke up and I don't wanna deal with demonic dumb arguments. " I replied while yawning.

" Please honey? " Mizuki gave me the puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

" OK then. Tomoe has a point when it comes to waiting on me. Our contract clearly states that Tomoe is my familar and I don't want to burden his life with him waiting on anbody else. Tomoe is my familiar and he serves me as that contract states. So please don't make him do stuff that you can easily do or just to upset him honey. " I stated.

" Thank you mistress. " Tomoe smiled and brought dinner over on the table.

" You're welcome Tomoe but Mizuki has a point as well as you do Tomoe. " I replied.

" I knew you would be on my side love! " Mizuki trapped me in a bear hug.

" How on earth does he have a point? " Tomoe asked.

" While Mizuki isn't your Land God to wait, I would at least appreciate if you can please treat my husband with some respect and not call him idiotic. This is now his home too as well as it is mine and yours. " I responded.

" I see, well I'm sorry to have caused you distress my lady. " Tomoe bowed in curtesy to me.

" Thank you Tomoe, you don't have to apologize to my husband if you do not wish too. " I said while wrapping my arms around my husband.

" Thank you mistress. " Tomoe smiled towards me.

" You're welcome. "

" Sweetheart? "

" Yes Mizuki? "

" Does that also apply to me? "

" Yes Mizuki. "

" Oh good. "

" So what's for dinner Tomoe? " I asked.

" We are what you asked for a few days ago my lady. ( Your Favorite Dinner Meal ). " Tomoe set the dinner down and placed some of it on my plate.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well that was excellent as always Tomoe, thank you so much for that wonderful meal. " I said while getting up from my seated position on the floor.

" Thank you mistress, I'm happy you liked it unlike someone here. " Tomoe looked at my husband and my husband just rolled his eyes and turned towards me.

" Anyways, honey why do you go wash up and we will do that thing we were talking about yesterday. " Mizuki winked at me.

" Ok love, I'll see you in a few minutes. " I headed off to my room to grab some stuff for the bathroom and took a bath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoe's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was cleaning up the table and washing the dishes but while doing this I couldn't shake something from my mind. I felt that something was off with my mistress but her aura and physical health seemed perfectly normal.

" Tomoe? "

" What is it now Mizuki? " I sighed in annoyance.

" Did you by any chance notice something a little off with (Y/N___ ) lately? " Mizuki crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

" I did actually, I can't pinpoint on what it might be actually. I know that something is different but she seems perfectly healthy and fine. I don't think she notices anything different with herself. " I replied.

" I noticed that she seems a little bit bloated and she has been consuming a lot of dairy products than what a normal human should consume. She's said that she loves cheese but to see her eat more than she usually does is odd, don't you think? " Mizuki informed me on what he's observed on her.

" She also has been sleeping a lot lately now that we're talking about odd things. " I mentioned to him.

" Huh....I wonder what's wrong? " Mizuki replied.

" Mizuki? "

" Yes Tomoe? "

" When was the last time you and (Y/N___ ) were.....you know, alone together? " I asked.

" A week ago, maybe two. Why do you ask? "

" It might be possible that we are sensing another prescence here with us at the shrine. "

" It can't be, the only ones here are us, her and the shrine spirits. " Mizuki replied.

" I mean a prescence that has not entered this world just yet. "

" I don't follow. "

" God, how she fell in love and chose to marry you I will never know. I mean, it is very possible that she might be pregnant with your child doofus. " I explained.

" Oh, oh! " Mizuki realized.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ah, that was such a nice relaxing bath. " I closed the bathroom door and headed towards my bedroom door. When I opened I was greeted by my husband who had an excited but yet serious look on his face.

" Hey love. "

" Hey Mizuki, is everything alright? " I set my clothes down.

" Well, I want to discuss something kind of serious with you. "

" Like what? "

" Well, have you noticed anything strange with yourself lately? "

" I noticed I gained a little wait but it's not that big of a deal. Why? " I replied.

" Well, Tomoe and I have noticed something was off and we explained on what we've observed on you for the past week and we may have come up with a conclusion. "

" And that conclusion would be? " I asked.

" We think it's very possible that you may be with child. " I stood still for a brief moment and then I chuckled slightly.

" Well, that is some conclusion you two made. "

" We won't know for sure until we test the theory out. "

" You want me to take a pregnancy test? "

" Yep, here. " Mizuki handed me two pregnancy tests.

" Oh, why two? " I asked.

" Just to be really sure. "

" Ah, ok. Why don't I go do that? " I took the tests and headed back into the bathroom but before I did, Mizuki grabbed my wrist and looked me in eyes.

" Honey, I know we hadn't planned on kids until some time later but please know that if you are carrying my child then I will be over the moon happy. " Mizuki said excitedly.

" I know Mizuki, I will be too. " I placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. He released my wrist and let me take the tests.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the bathroom and Mizuki was immediantly at my side like a puppy waiting for his master to come home and love him.

" Well? " Mizuki asked eagerly.

" Well, it looks like you have an excited wife who bears your daughter or son's life inside of her. " I smiled.

" Really?! "

" These don't lie Mizuki. " I pointed at the tests that both said positive.

" Oh (Y/N___)! This is so wonderful! So what gender is it? " Mizuki asked.

" Mizuki, the tests just tell you if you are pregnant, not the genders of the child. " I explain.

" So we gotta wait to know? " Mizuki whined.

" Sorry honey, that's how it works. " I comforted him.

" Aw... "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 years later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mom! " My 4 year old son came up running to my side while my 4 year old daughter was running up behind him.

" What's the matter honey? " I rubbed my son's head as he was almost crying his eyes out.

" Sis keeps on scaring me! "

" Quit being such a baby! " My 4 year old daughter stuck her tongue out at him.

" Sweetheart, you both are babies. However, what did you do to him this time? " I asked.

" I merely said boo and he completely freaked out, it's not my fault that he's a baby. " She replied with a small grin. My son hid behind me even further while whimpering.

" Now sweetie, we've talked about this. You're brother is sensitive to these things and it's not nice to make fun of that or take advantage of it. Now, what happens when we get a little bad with our behaviour? " I asked.

" We get punished.... " She looked down at her feet.

" Right, now I will let your father decide on what your punishment will be later but for now I want you to apologize to your brother and I want you to both get washed up for dinner. Got it? "

" Yes mommy, I'm sorry. "

" Good, now go and wash up. "

" Ok! " My twins ran off to the bathroom while Tomoe and Mizuki had just come home from doing their own things.

" Evening my lady. "

" Evening Tomoe. "

" Good evening my love, how are the twins doing? " Mizuki asked.

" Good except that ( Your daughter's name ) scared ( Your son's name ) again and I don't know how to make her realize that her brother can't handle stuff like that. If he gets scared like that again then he will and I'm afraid to say this but he might have a heart attack. I hope this is just a phase. " I sighed.

" Oh honey, I'm sure it is just a phase for her. Remember that she's a very playful young child. What's her punishment this time? " Mizuki wrapped his arms around me.

" I'm leaving it up to you this time. " I replied.

" Oh this will be hard for me. "

" You know honey, I still can't believe I was pregnant with twins. I thought you and Tomoe only sensed one presence while I was pregnant. "

" We sensed that there was a prescence but we didn't know how many. "

" Too bad but I'm happy that we have those two here with us now. "

" Me too. "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is your oneshot, again I am so sorry that this came so late but here it is finally!

I hope you've enjoyed it. :)


	8. The Sly Fox and his Darling Mistress *Smut* - *Requested By Chelsea Michaelis*

Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader ~ * Requests Are Open *

Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader

Tomoe X Reader - The Sly Fox and his Darling Mistress - * Smut * - * Requested By Chelsea MIchaelis ChessXArieforever *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own the Anime series Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashita and I don't own any of the characters from the series. I only own my writing skills and my imagination.

I am sorry for the lateness but here is your oneshot and I hope you enjoy it.

Please enjoy~~

Plus, for other readers. The person who requested this has asked me to put her username in here instead of Reader so I will put her name here, just so you guys don't get confused.

Chelsea = Reader

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all happened so suddenly on one ordinary day like this, and something so bizarre that I would only expect it in my dreams had actually happened. It was an event that I will never forget in my entire life......and probably Tomoe won't forget it either.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 Days Before:

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was leaning my body against a chest filled with all types of stuff that the Mikage had left behind. Files, Talismans, Spellbooks, Potions, Comforters, Books, Pillows and all other kinds of stuff. The chest filled with all this stuff was stuff was huge that I almost fell in.

" W-Whoa! " I yelled out as I almost fell into the large chest but then I just fell on my butt on the ground after leaning back. I landed on a bunch of books and potion bottles and one suddenly landed on my lap.

" Ow that hurt, what's this? " I asked myself and picked up the small purple bottle with clear liquid in it. On the small purple bottle it said: " Warning: Do Not Consume Whatsoever! " and on the back were side effects listed off: " Side Effects: This potion can last up to three or four days and is very potent. Be very careful when consuming this and only use a drop and not the whole bottle. "

" Huh.....I wonder what kind of potion this is....Maybe if I go ask Tomoe he'll know! " I said while standing up and wiping the dust off of my summer kimono. I ran out of the room that I was cleaning in and into the kitchen where I could smell Tomoe cooking something really delicious.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoe's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was cooking some pasta with mushrooms and chicken in it when I heard the sound of someone coming in the kitchen with me.

" Tomoe! " I jumped in surprise slightly and turned around to see my mistress Chelsea behind me with a confused/excited look on her face.

" You scared me a little Chelsea, what is it? " I asked as I turned back around to my pan with my food dish in it.

" Well, I was wondering if I could ask you something since you've been here the longest. " She asked me.

" Sure, ask away. " I replied while stirring the pasta back and forth with a spatula.

" Well, you were taken in by Mikage in your time of need correct? " She asked.

" Yes. " I replied.

" And he was what you would say a good Land God right? " She asked again.

" Yes, he was a well respected Land God. " I said while turning around and facing her after putting the lid on the pot.

" So my question is.....Since you were his familiar at the time, were you aware of everything he did with his duties and the items that accompanied along with those duties? " She finally asked. I raised an eyebrow towards Chelsea and walked over a few steps to her.

" Why are you asking me this peculiar question Chelsea? " I asked her.

" W-Well It's because I was cleaning out some of our storage and I found something that might be really dangerous and my decision on throwing it out is based on your answer so that's why I am asking. " She replied while looking into my eyes and then looking down shyly.

" Ah, so I take it that all that loud booming sounds I heard before was you cleaning our back storage. " I said with a smile.

" Y-Yes those sounds were coming from me in the backroom. I'm sorry if I worried you Tomoe. " She said while hanging her head down. I walked over to her and embraced her.

" You didn't worry me Chelsea, if you were in any real danger then I would be there for you. " I said while petting her head and she made a slight little squeal noise which I found really cute.

" I'm glad to see that I didn't worry you Tomoe. " She said while looking up at me.

" Don't worry but to answer your earlier question, I was aware of everything that the Mikage did despite his mysterious aura he had to him. I was also aware of everything he used to make the humans wishes come true. " I said.

" Oh good so let me ask, do you know what this potion is? I found it when it fell on top of me and it has a very curious label warning on it see? " Chelsea then pulled a small purple bottle with clear liquid in it from out of her kimono sleeve. I took the bottle from her hand and looked at the Warning label on it.

Warning: Do Not Consume Whatsoever!

Side Effects: This potion can last up to three or four days and is very potent. Be very careful when consuming this and only use a drop and not the whole bottle.

I read the label over and over again, it wasn't very descriptive and I had not seen this potion before.

" Hm, how curious.... " I said to myself while glancing at the bottle again.

" So you don't know what this is? " Chelsea asked me.

" No I'm afraid not but since it does seem like it is dangerous, my best advice is for you is to just toss it out because since we have no idea what this potion can do it's best that we just toss it before something bad happens. " I said while taking the purple bottle and placing it on top of the counter.

" Good idea, just wanted to see if you knew anything about it before making a decision. " Chelsea said while relaxing a bit.

" Thank you for taking me into consideration Chelsea, now how about we have our dinner? " I asked her while taking a big spoonful of the pasta dish and placing it all into a big bowl for the two of us.

" Sounds good! " Chelsea lit up and sat down waiting for her and my dish to be served on the table.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Afternoon:

While Tomoe Is Out With Mizuki And Kurama:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsea's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hum, Hum, Hum, Hum~

I was humming softly to myself as I was wiping the table clean and then making up the bed. I fluffed the blankets and pillows together when I sudden heard a loud bang from the front entrance sliding doors.

" I'm Home Chelsea...! " I looked behind me to see Mizuki and my beloved familiar Tomoe stumbling together. Tomoe was being held by Mizuki up on his shoulder.

" Oh Tomoe, Mizuki, is everything alright? " I asked worriedly by given by the state those two were in.

" Oh we're fine, we just had some sake and it seems that your beloved Tomoe had experimented with a different type of sake so here is your handful. " Mizuki handed me Tomoe who looked like he was about to collapse.

" Oh well I better take care of him so I'll see you later Mizuki. " I said as I showed Mizuki outside and closed the doors. I carried Tomoe over to my bed and layed him down on it. I flattened out my kimono after placing him on my bed and I noticed that he was stirring and was all flushed. I placed a hand on his forehead to make sure that he wasn't running a fever and he wasn't.

" I hope you're not getting sick. " I whispered and I stood up from the bed edge and was going to the kitchen to get a wet wash cloth but as I was about to walk away I was suddenly grabbed by Tomoe from behind me.

" Huh? " I looked behind me to see Tomoe's flushed face.

" Chelsea..... " Tomoe whispered my name into the shell of my ear.

" Y-Yes Tomoe? " I asked.

" You smell really nice.... " Tomoe smelled my hair and sighed in relaxtion.

" T-Tomoe? Are you feeling okay? " I asked as I turned around to face him.

" I feel a little different than usual......a little hotter than usual..... " Tomoe said while loosening his kimono a little while I blushed a little as I stared at his physique.

" H-Hotter? Do you need cooler clothes to fit in Tomoe? I'll go get you some new clothes! " I said as I was about to head to the dresser and pick out some new clothes for him but I was grabbed by Tomoe.

" No, I was thinking of getting cooler and hotter in another way. " Tomoe said while grabbing my waist and sliding one of his hands down inside the slide entrance of my kimono. I blushed like crazy and was a stuttering mess.

" Tomoe, what is going on with you tonight? You're not usual this intimate with me. " I said.

" Well, how about we change that, I suddenly feel the need to have you and want you right here and right now. " Tomoe said as he started to feel around my chest.

" A-Ahh! " I moaned out loud.

" I love it when you make cute noises like that, it makes me want to ravish you even more than I already do. " Tomoe then untied my obi that was around my waist and threw it to the floor. My kimono was opened up slightly and that only seemed to entice Tomoe even more.

" Tomoe, this is so unlike you. " I said while blushing like crazy.

" To you it may seem like it is unlike me but you have no idea how I feel when I see you. When I see you smile Chelsea it lights my heart up like crazy and when I see your beautiful figure and personality just walking around the shrine it really makes my desire for you go on a rampage. " Tomoe whispered in my ear.

" Oh Tomoe! " I said his name as I was having tears of joy run down my face. I was turned around to face Tomoe and when I stared into his eyes I felt like I could just drown in them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I leaned up to kiss him.

" Chelsea, I love you to death. " Tomoe kissed me passionatley back and then he took off his obi and kimono from his body and as it fell to the floor, I sat there in awe on how handsome he looked.

" Oh my.... " I said.

" You like what you see Darling? " He asked me.

" I really do.... " I said looking away.

" Good, now it's your turn. " Tomoe suddenly removed my kimono in one swift movement and before I knew it, I was completely exposed. I blushed even harder and tried to cover my naked body but Tomoe grabbed both of my wrists and held both of them above my head.

" Don't cover your beautiful self Chelsea, I want to love you and show you how much you mean to me. I want to show you on what you do to me and prove what the beautiful goddess you are. " Tomoe started to kiss my neck and lick the shell of my earlobe. I moaned out again and felt my body starting to heat up a bit.

" Oh Tomoe.... " I said.

" Oh Chelsea.... " Tomoe then kissed my shoulder and then down to my collarbone and then down to between my breasts. In during that time my arms and hands were still being pinned up by him. He then led his hands down to run down the curves of my body and he started to kiss my stomach and that obviously led further down.

" T-Tomoe! " I yelled out.

" Yes? " Tomoe said.

" Th-This is our first time so can you be gentle with me? It's my first time....you know? " I said quietly.

" Of Course Chelsea, I wouldn't have our love between us like this in any other way. " Tomoe smiled gently.

" Thank You. " Tomoe then continued to cover my body with kisses and licks, I was a moaning mess and decided to experiment with something. I touched his soft fox ears and rubbed them gently.

" Ahh! " I heard Tomoe moaned out loud.

" Oh....is that a soft spot for you Tomoe? " I asked as I panted slightly.

" It....it's more of a turn on for me...... " Tomoe blushed deeply.

" Oh then what about this? " I took Tomoe's tail and rubbed it and placed it between our bodies. Tomoe blushed even more.

" Ohhh Chelsea..... " Tomoe moaned out my name.

" So I take it that your ears and tail are a very good turn on for you. " I said as I leaned in closer to bridge in the gap between us.

" Yes they are....which is why I don't let anyone but you touch me like that.... " He said to me.

" Aww well if you want, I could always do it more often. " I said slyly with a grin on my face.

" Please do Chelsea... " Tomoe grabbed my waist again and kissed me hard with so much passion again that I almost collapsed from all of his love.

We made so much love in the past three days that I wasn't able to leave bed for four days.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all that:

After three days:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Morning sweetie. " Tomoe said as he layed next to me. I opened up my eyes to only see a naked Tomoe by my side, hugging my also naked body tightly.

" Morning Tomoe.... " I whispered softly as I blushed lightly and looking away from him.

" You still blush even after all that happened in the past few days? " Tomoe asked me with a smirk.

" Well yeah, it was a LOT to take in from you. " I replied while still blushing like crazy.

" But you and I enjoyed every second of the past three days. " Tomoe said while kissing my forehead.

" Yeah I did. " I giggled softly and placed my head on his chest and rested my eyes once more.

" I love you Chelsea Michaelis... " Tomoe whispered to me while closing his eyes as well.

" I love you too Tomoe....more than you will ever know. " I replied as I fell asleep again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Mikage And Mizuki's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, you still put the potion in the new sake you gave him despite the warnings I put on the label? " Mikage asked me.

" Yeah, I know you wouldn't keep poison around so I just wanted to see what it would do and here is the result of that action. They made love to each other for THREE DAYS STRAIGHT! I don't know how Chelsea could stand that. " I said.

" Yup, I didn't think she could handle it either. " Mikage said while looking in through the doors and seeing Tomoe and Chelsea sleeping side by side each other and cuddling one another.

" So why would you have a potion like that laying around? " I asked Mikage with confusion on my mind.

" The love potion was a gift from a fertility god who I came across with in the past. I did a favor and he said that he would give that to me if me and my future partner wanted to have a child and thinking that someone might think it's a potion for luck or something like that they would obviously consume it not knowing what it truly is. That's why I put a label on it with it saying to not consume it. " Mikage explained.

" Ah, I'm glad things turned out well for them. " I said while crossing my arms together and smiling.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here you go. I hope I did you proud by this oneshot that you requested.

If you want to request more or want me to redo this then feel free to message me.

Off to writing more oneshots.


	9. Tomoe X Reader X Akura-Oh ~ Brothers Can Have It Both Ways - Part 1

Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader ~ * Requests Are Open *  
Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader  
Tomoe X Reader X Akura-Oh ~ Brothers Can Have It Both Ways.....Can They? - * Not A Request * - Part 1  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't own the Anime series Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashita and I don't own any of the characters from the series. I only own my writing skills and my imagination.  
Please enjoy~~  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
200 Years Ago:  
Normal POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was back in the feudal era in the Yokai world, where demons and humans lived besides each other. There were two Yokai demons however that were known for being absolutely merciless when it came to humans. The two Yokai's were Fox Demon Tomoe And His Brother Demon Akura-Oh.

  
Both of the demons thought that the human kind were weak and a waste of space but little did they know how important a mere human girl would be to them. They would also see just how much fire that this human girl would have and what innocence she would bear inside of her.

  
Just how much life shined in her eyes and how much love she held in her heart, this experience would also be the first time that the brothers would actually fight for a human and against each other for a human.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One Sunny Day In The Regular Human/Yokai World:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tomoe and Akura-Oh were sitting on a couple branches of a nearby tree, just talking to one another when something passed by them. A human girl, a human girl who was picking flowers in the nearby meadow.

  
" La la la da la da.... " The human girl was humming/singing to herself while she picked roses, tulips, dandelions, sunflowers, lilacs, lilies and etc.

  
" Hm....what's an innocent girl like her doing all alone way out here in the field? " Tomoe asked himself.

  
" Don't know but it looks like she's not going to be alone for much longer. " Akura-Oh pointed out to some men that was heading out in the human girl's direction out in the field.

  
" Well, she better start running. " Tomoe replied back.

  
" Yeah she better, she won't get far though given how weak she is. " Akura-Oh said.

  
" Agreed. " Tomoe smirked. The men were heading forward to her direction and getting closer and closer with every minute.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was gathering flowers for my Mistress and Lord so they could celebrate they're wonderful day together. I was humming to myself when I heard footsteps coming from up behind me, I turned around to only see some shady looking men staring at me with grins on their faces.

  
" H-Hello....how can I help you men? " I squeaked out loud.

  
" Aww that's so cute, you will do just fine to serve our needs. " One of the three men grabbed my wrist and pulled me up closer to his face.

  
" She's also very pretty, that's a major bonus. We can't fool around with her if we can't stand to look at her. " One of the other three men grabbed my face to look at him as he examined my face.

  
" I wouldn't bruise a harmless pretty girl like her, otherwise she'll start to whine. " The third man said.

  
" Who said I was harmless? " I said as my light eyes darkened and then I took the knife from my kimono sleeve and swiftly striked all three men. The three men all fell to the ground while holding their arms/legs as they bled ferociously.

  
" Damn it! Woman, how dare you!? " One of the men said.

  
" How Dare I?! How dare you all try to do harm to a woman!? A woman that you thought was harmless! If I was harmless then you would have a much bigger punishment than the one I just gave all three of you. You would all burn in hell for sure for that! " I shouted as I place the knife back into my kimono sleeve and I lifted the basket that I had placed on the ground and placed it onto my hip.

  
" You all will need stitches for those wounds, I hope to never see you three again but if I do then there will surely be hell to pay. Especially if you find out who I serve. " My eyes darkened once again and then I walked away from them and headed out onto the path.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tomoe's POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Oh oh~!! We underestimated this human, she seems to be a fighter. I like my victims and toys to be fighters. I wonder if she will last as long as the others? " Akura-Oh said.

  
" Maybe we could take her right now? " I said to Akura-Oh.

  
" Getting impatient to play with our new toy now are we? " Akura-Oh smirked at me.

  
" I just can't wait to see our new toy fuss around on letting her go and demanding us to leave her alone. " I said while smirking back.

  
" Oh I see, well let's not waste any time now, someone might try to steal her if we waste time. "

  
" Agreed but let's wait until night because we don't want to cause a big commotion in the daylight and have humans try and hunt us down. " I said while crossing my arms.

  
" Fine. " Akura-Oh replied.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nighttime:  
Your POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I walked back into my home and was welcomed by the rest of the servants and my masters. I placed my basket of flowers onto the ground and got down on my knees to greet my masters back.

  
" I'm back home Master Lord and Master Mistress. " I said while still kneeling.

  
" Oh my ( Y/N___ )! Why did you get home so late? " My Master Lord asked me with a very concerned look on his face.

  
" Yes, why are you home so late and why do you have blood on your pretty kimono? " My Mistress asked me worriedly while taking my right sleeve and staring at it.

  
" Oh, I'm sorry Lord and Mistress. I was somewhat attacked by three men who crossed paths with me in the field. " I replied back.

  
" You were attacked!? By Whom!? " My Master Lord asked me immediately while I could see his eyes darken and the background was engulfed in flames from his dangerous and intense aura. I was sweating a little with not knowing what to say.

  
" Honey calm down, I'm sure ( Y/N____ ) used the training we gave her in order to protect herself. I'm also convinced that it ended well for her because if it didn't then she wouldn't be here right now. " My Mistress placed a hand on her husband's shoulder to try and calm him down and eventually he did.

  
" Yeah but still.....she doesn't deserve that! I want to know who these jerks were and if they got away! " My Master yelled out.

" I don't know who they were Master but I can tell you for sure is that I definitely didn't let them get away with what they were doing to me. " I said with a smile.

  
" What did you do dear? " My Mistress asked me.

  
" I cut them on the legs and arms and just kinda left them there and came back here. " I said bluntly.

  
" Aha! That's my girl! " My Master Lord hugged me tightly. My Mistress and My Lord always thought of me as the daughter they never had so they were very soft heart when it came to me. I smiled and hugged him back.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was sleeping in my bed quite soundly only then to be woken up by a sound of a sliding door.

  
" Huh? " I said as I woke up suddenly by the sudden noise I heard. I looked around to see if anyone was around me in my room but it was so dark that I couldn't see a thing so I turned the lamp next to me on.

  
' Gasp '

  
When I lit up the darkened room I saw two figures, both were Yokai. A fox demon and a regular flashy demon. I just continued to stare at the both of them while thinking of them.

  
' Wow, they are both really handsome....Wait! What am I even saying!? '

  
" Wh-Who are you two and why are you two even in my room? " I asked.

  
" Oh wow, I'm surprised she's never heard of us Akura-Oh. " The fox demon said.

  
" Well a human servant doesn't exactly have a lot time to spare to hear the latest news and gossip so maybe she spend most of her time training instead of lazing around. " The demon named Akura-Oh replied.

  
" What are you doing in my room? " I asked once again.

  
" Well to kidnap you of course. " Akura-Oh said while smiling and leaning towards me. My eyes widened a bit and I looked over to the fox demon and he only nodded.

  
" Kidnap me? For what purpose? " I started to get a little angry.

  
" Because your our new toy of course~! " Akura-Oh claimed out loud.

  
" I am not anyone's toy! " I shouted.

  
" That's what you think. " The fox demon replied while smiling at my sudden boldness.

  
Before I could even react to his reply, I was suddenly lifted off from my bed and onto the shoulders of the fox demon.

  
" Ah! " I yelped out, I took the knife and tried to swing it towards the back of the fox demon but Akura-Oh knocked it out of my hands quickly.

  
" My Lady! " I heard one of the other servants barge into my room and take notice of my current situation.

  
" Help me please! " I shouted.

  
" I'm coming! " The servant man took out his sword and tried to defeat The Yokai but to no avail. Akura-Oh disposed of

him quickly and before my eyes was his dead body on the ground floor of my room.

  
" Oh no..... " I felt tears start to form on the edges of my eyes.

  
" Don't cry for such a puny man who wasn't able to protect you and is not worthy of being your servant or being around your presence for that matter. " The fox demon said slyly.

  
I snapped there and then.

  
" YOU ALL JUST SHUT-UP!!! YOU DON'T KNOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT US HUMANS AND WHAT WE STAND FOR!! " I shouted so loud that I could've lost my voice at that moment.

  
" Ouch!! Damn woman you sure are loud.... " The fox demon and Akura-Oh were rubbing their ears together from recieving my loud comments.

  
" Don't you dare say that he wasn't worthy of me, he was the most loyal and noble servant that I have ever known and now thanks to you stupid Yokai, he's gone forever and I'll never see him again! " I started weeping like crazy and sniffling. I wiped my tears away with my kimono sleeve.

  
" .....Did he really mean that much to you? " The fox demon asked me.

  
" Yes he did, he was a beloved friend of mine. " I managed to reply to him despite of all my sniffling.

  
' Sigh '

  
" Undo it Akura-Oh. " The fox demon said.

  
" Why should I? " Akura-Oh replied.

  
" Because if you don't then this human toy will complain to us about this countless times in the future and that will be very annoying for the both of us. " He said.

  
" Good point. Very well. Human. " Akura-Oh said while pointing at me.

  
" How about we make a deal, I'll bring your friend back to life under the condition that you will come with us to be our new pet willingly. Will you accept the deal? Plus, I don't mind if you kick and scream while we're on the way there but try to be a little quiet about it. " Akura-Oh asked me and I seemed to calm myself down in order to think about this situation but there really was nothing to think about.

  
I would accept anything if it meant bringing him back.

  
" Be sure to keep in mind that we get our way despite how yo- "

  
" Yes. " I said.

  
" Huh? " The fox demon said suddenly with a questionable look on his face and Akura-Oh's face joined him with that matter.

  
" I said yes, I'll go quietly with you two if you bring him back right now. I even promise not to escape just as long as my friend is back to the way he was. Alive and well. " I said while crossing my arms together.

  
" Well well, I did not expect you to give up your happiness and freedom just like that but as long as we get what we want I don't object. Here you go. " Akura-Oh smiled and then snapped his fingers together. Then right before my eyes I saw my friend revert back to his healthy state but just unconscious.

  
" Thank you Akura-Oh and you too. " I said while breathing a sigh of relief.

  
" Sure whatever, now let's go. " Akura-Oh said.

  
" Wait! " I said.

  
" What now human? " The fox demon asked obviously having a very irritated look on his face.

  
" First, my name is not human it is ( Y/N___ ) and second, can I walk with you guys instead of being carried there? " I said while having a look of annoyance plastered all over my face as well.

  
" I could care less what your name is but fine, I'll put you down. " The fox demon put me down and then I straightened my kimono out.

  
" What's your name anyway Yokai? " I said while smiling because I turned the tables around on him and I could tell that he did not appreciate me calling him Yokai.

  
" Hahaha....she's funny, she will be very useful. " Akura-Oh commented on us.

  
" Shutup Akura-Oh! My name is Tomoe so don't call me Yokai! " He said.

  
" I won't as long as you don't call me human or woman. Now let's go and get this stupid hell that's called my future life over with. " I said while walking out of the messy situation.

  
" Wow, I can already tell she will be a major handful. Are you sure you don't wanna just kill her? " Tomoe asked Akura-Oh.

  
" Nope, she's too much fun now. " Akura-Oh said while smiling widely and his sharp teeth were showing.

  
" I heard that by the way now let's go! " I shouted.

  
" Alright! You better watch yourself ( Y/N___ ) because if you don't then I will surely kill you. " Tomoe said to me.

  
" I don't think you will. " I said.

" Why's that? " He asked.

  
" Because I could tell that even though you mercilessly kill Humans and Yokai alike, you just need someone to show you both something special and then when that happens you two will see everything differently. " I said while smiling.

  
" What does that mean and what is that special something? " They both asked me.

  
" I can't tell you that just yet but in time I will show you. " I smiled to myself.

  
" Humans love to spit out nonsense don't they? " Tomoe said.

  
" They sure do. " Akura-Oh replied.

  
" Yep, we sure do. " I replied back to them and then laughed softly.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Originally this was going to be a one part oneshot but I have so much I want to add in but I can only add in so much into one chapter.

  
I hope you look forward to this because part 2 may be coming tomorrow.


	10. Tomoe X Reader X Akura-Oh ~ Brothers Can Have It Both Ways - Part 2

Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader ~ * Requests Are Open *  
Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader  
Tomoe X Reader X Akura-Oh ~ Brothers Can Have It Both Ways.....Can They? - * Not A Request * - Part 2  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't own the Anime series Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashita and I don't own any of the characters from the series. I only own my writing skills and my imagination.  
Please enjoy~~  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Week:  
Tomoe and Akura-Oh's POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's been over a week since we kidnapped the human girl and she was certainly a force to be reckoned with. While during her stay here at our lair, we found some of our servants collapsed on the ground with scars on them. When we asked them what happened, they would always answer:

  
" That human girl did it! "

  
We didn't exactly know what she had been cable of. We were very interested in what kind of human she was.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was sitting in the couch in my Yokai captors's den, I was writing something on a empty journal I found on the table somewhere. I wrote my feelings down in it's empty blank pages like it was some sort of special diary to me.

  
I placed my arms on the edge of the couch and laid my legs on the rest of couch and for once in during my stay here I actually feel comfortable. That was, until I heard Tomoe and Akura-Oh coming into the room.

  
" Ah! You two scared me.... " I said while grabbing my heart and trying to slow it's pace down.

  
" Good. " Tomoe said.

  
" Not good. " I replied in annoyance.

  
" So ( Y/N___ )..... " Akura-Oh came over to me and sat down next to me while crossing his legs together.

  
" Yes Akura-Oh. " I said back.

  
" Tomoe and I have been seeing some very interesting things ever since you have become our pet recently. " Akura-Oh grinned and leaned towards me slightly.

  
" Oh? Like what? " I asked back in return while raising an eyebrow in confusion.

  
" Oh, like seeing some of our servants injured or possibly dead on the floors of our lair. " He finally said.

  
" Oh that, that was me yes. " I said while giving those two a mere shrug and going back to journal.

  
" Well, what gives you the right to attack our servants ( Y/N___ )? " Tomoe asked me.

  
" What gives you two the right to kidnap me, oh that's right, none. " I said with a fake smile on my face.

  
" Huh, you're very cheeky for someone who is a pet to the great and dangerous Akura-Oh and Tomoe. " Akura-Oh said to me as he was trying to give me some sort of hint that I should be aware of my position with them.

  
" I'm not scared of you two, I'm scared of what you two do to others. " I said while reading and writing down more phrases in my journal.

  
" Yes, you're a very interesting human you are ( Y/N____ ). " Tomoe said.

  
" Glad I amuse you two. " I said bluntly.

  
" Us two, so what was your reason for attacking our servants? " Tomoe asked me another question.

  
" Because they were getting all handsy with me, invading my personal space. They invade my personal space, I invade their fine line between skin and bone. " I answered.

  
" Wow, so you love to kill too huh? " Akura-Oh asked me.

  
" No, I can't stand it but I do what it takes to survive because that's the type of world we all live in. A world of survival. You guys just kill for fun not survival. " I responded while turning a page in my journal.

  
" A complicated individual you are. " Tomoe said.

  
" Yes I am and a fair warning that if either of you try to get handsy with me without permission then I will not hesitate to strike down either of you, just like the rest. " I said as the tone in my voice deepened.

  
Tomoe and Akura-Oh looked at each other for a brief moment and then started laughing relentlessly.

  
" Hahahahaha! A human warning us to stay away from her precious ' Personal space ' and that if we don't she will attack us??? " Akura-Oh said while laughing hysterically and Tomoe joining in with him.

  
" Yeah and what about this? " Tomoe grabbed the journal from the stand I was writing it on and tried to read it. I didn't let him though.

  
" Give that back! " I demanded.

  
" Or What? " Tomoe asked me.

  
" .....Just give it back to me now, please. " I said one last time in a more serious voice now while reaching my hand out to him so he could give it to me.

  
" What will you do if I don't? " He asked me again. I then placed my hand back down and decided enough was enough.

  
' BANG!! '

  
' CRASH!!! '

  
' BOOM!!! '

  
Tomoe then fell on his knees while I held the sword that he had almost been carrying around with him everywhere and pointed it towards his forehead, inches apart barely. Tomoe went all wide eyed on me as he is still processing on what just happened a moment ago and Akura-Oh was staring at me along with him.

  
" I told you, do not invade my personal space or you will not like what happens next. I will keep myself at bay if you don't let this happen again. Besides that, I have nothing more to say to you two other than you are a foolish fox and a foolish oni Yokai. I really pity the woman who gets stuck with you both, if there even is one for you two. " I said seriously and then dropped the sword next to him and walked out of the room, leaving them speechless.

  
" Whoa.... " Tomoe thought.

  
" She is definitely not like any other humans we have ever encountered. I really like her now, I never would've expected that she would've knocked you off your feet Tomoe. " Akura-Oh said while still looking at the doorway.

  
" She is different, she has a very fiery passion in her to fight and protect things and people in her life. It's actually almost.....desirable to have someone with that much fire. " Tomoe said to himself.

  
" Agreed. " Akura-Oh said.

  
" Well there's the problem Tomoe, I like her and apparently so do you. So who gets her? " Tomoe asked Akura-Oh.  
" Why not share her? " Akura-Oh replied.

  
" Share her? " Tomoe gave Akura-Oh a very confused look.

  
" Why not? It'll be fun to see who she favors the most. " Akura-Oh winked at Tomoe.

  
" I wonder who it'll be then... " Tomoe smiled along with Akura-Oh.

  
And this is the moment when things started to REALLY change.....  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EPIC CLIFFHANGER!!!

  
I actually made a cliffhanger, I didn't think I could and I'm sorry that part two is so much shorter than my usual long ones but I'm gonna give you all a REAL treat tomorrow in part 3.

  
That's right, a part 3 is in the making!

  
If any of you guys suggest that I should turn this into a real story then my mind will literally be blown away from the amazing kindness you guys share with me in the comments section.

  
But seriously though, let me know if you guys think I should or not.

  
BTW: The real romance comes tomorrow in part three so be patient.  
Enjoy~!


	11. Something About Love And Something About Life - Mizuki X Pregnant! Wife! Reader - Sequel - * Surprise For Lady_Saki01 *

Kamisama Hajimemashita X Reader * Requests Are Open *

Kamisama Kiss ( Kamisama Hajimemashita ) X Reader

Something About Love And Something About Life - Mizuki X Pregnant! Wife! Reader - Sequel - * Surprise For Lady_Saki01 *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own the Manga/Anime Kamisama Kiss ( Or Kamisama Hajimemashita ) nor do I own any of the characters from the franchise.

I really hope you enjoy this surprise I made for you.

A Thank you oneshot for sticking with me for so long even though your oneshot took my lazy self just about forever to finally get around to.

Please Enjoy~!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashbacks:

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the bathroom and Mizuki was immediantly at my side like a puppy waiting for his master to come home and love him.

" Well? " Mizuki asked eagerly.

" Well, it looks like you have an excited wife who bears your daughter or son's life inside of her. " I smiled.

" Really?! "

" These don't lie Mizuki. " I pointed at the tests that both said positive.

" Oh (Y/N___)! This is so wonderful! So what gender is it? " Mizuki asked.

" Mizuki, the tests just tell you if you are pregnant, not the genders of the child. " I explain.

" So we gotta wait to know? " Mizuki whined.

" Sorry honey, that's how it works. " I comforted him.

" Aw... "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mom! " My 4 year old son came up running to my side while my 4 year old daughter was running up behind him.

" What's the matter honey? " I rubbed my son's head as he was almost crying his eyes out.

" Sis keeps on scaring me! "

" Quit being such a baby! " My 4 year old daughter stuck her tongue out at him.

" Sweetheart, you both are babies. However, what did you do to him this time? " I asked.

" I merely said boo and he completely freaked out, it's not my fault that he's a baby. " She replied with a small grin. My son hid behind me even further while whimpering.

" Now sweetie, we've talked about this. You're brother is sensitive to these things and it's not nice to make fun of that or take advantage of it. Now, what happens when we get a little bad with our behavior? " I asked.

" We get punished.... " She looked down at her feet.

" Right, now I will let your father decide on what your punishment will be later but for now I want you to apologize to your brother and I want you to both get washed up for dinner. Got it? "

" Yes mommy, I'm sorry. "

" Good, now go and wash up. "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day:

Your POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was reading quietly while sitting in my favorite chair when I suddenly heard my husband come in from the hallway.

" Hey sweetie, how are my girls feeling today? " Mizuki asked me while rubbing my already big pregnant stomach. I giggled because it tickled.

" We are feeling just fine Mizuki, you're tickling me though. " I said while smiling.

" Oh sorry, did the little one give you any trouble last night? " Mizuki asked me while kneeling down to my stomach and placing his head on it gently.

" A bit, it's worth it though. The little one I feel is going to be a very energetic kid because she was really partying hard last night by kicking me a lot. " I sighed as I rubbed my stomach while thinking of what our child would be like in the future.

" Oh? Little girl, don't be painful or too much for your mother. She has to go through a whole lot to bring you here safely. We are bot really excited to meet you and so are your siblings. Please be a little easier on her, when you come out then you can be as energetic as you want. " Mizuki said while listeing to my baby's heartbeat.

" Oh Mizuki, how did I end up with an amazing husband like you and wonderful children like them? " I asked him and myself.

" We met and fell for each other, that's how. " Mizuki smiled while wrapping his arms around my waist tightly.

" Oh right, well how did I-hey!? " I jumped in surprise.

" D-Did you feel that? " Mizuki asked me with his widened eyes.

" Honey, I'm the one who carrying this energetic girl right here inside of me. I always feel it. " I said sarcastically.

" I know but I wish I could feel it all the time, it's just so amazing that you're carrying OUR child inside of you. You have LIFE inside of you that WE created. " Mizuki said while his eyes were beaming with joy and stars shining brightly.

" Oh Mizuki, you still haven't changed even when I was pregnant with twins. You still find everything about this experience so fascinating. " I said while rubbing Mizuki's head softly and cuddling him to myself closely. Everything was quiet and peacful.

' SLAM!! '

" Mom!! " I turn my head to only see my 14 year old daughter running in from the front door and then her brother rushes in along side of her. My daughter was crying and my son looked very sad, it looked sad enough for him to be crying but his panting side was taking over instead of his crying side.

" Oh ( Y/D/N____ ) honey, what's the matter? " I asked.

" The mean girls are still picking on me, they stole everything from my locker and threw it in the school's pool. " My daughter sobbed out.

" And you ( Y/S/N____ )? " Mizuki asked our son.

" I tried standing up to them and protecting my sister and they beat me up. Same to her too. " Our son lifted up his shirt and revealed lots of bruises on his delicate body. Our daughter lifted up her skirt and revealed some cuts on her thighs.

" Oh my gods! " I tried standing up but my pregnancy was making that sort of difficult but I was able to do it. I went over and hugged my children tightly.

" Who were the girls who did this to the both of you? " My husband asked our children.

" We can't tell, if we do then we will get beaten up even more. " My son and daughter looked down at their feet and sobbed even more.

" No, I want names right now. " Mizuki asked more seriously this time and this only made our children cry even more.

" Honey, let me handle this. ( Y/D/N___ ), ( Y/S/N____ ), the only reason I enrolled you two in this school was so you could meet good friends and get some good education but if this stuff is just too much for you two which it looks like it is then we will take you two out and do something else. " I said to my children while taking a nearby tissue and wiping away my daughter's and son's tears that were streaming down their faces.

" But mom, we can't because we promised and we'll dissapoint you and father. " My son said while fresh tears came down.

" Kids listen, you can never dissapoint us. We love you so much and your physical, mental and emotional well being will always come first. You guys can learn this type of education anywhere, even here! I will take you both out and we will learn some education here and if you want to find some new friends then you can join so clubs tht the world has to offer out there. Does that work for you two? " I asked them nicely.

" Y-Yes please, thanks mom.... " My daughter hugged me tightly and sniffled a lot.

" Thanks mom, I never wanna go back there. That place is filled with bad people. " My son came and hugged me tightly as well, I could feel his tears stream down my back.

" Anything for my children and husband. Now can you two tell us what the bullies names are? They won't harm you since we're taking you two out. " I asked them.

" I guess it's alright, right sister? " My son looked up to his sister.

" Yeah, it's fine now. They're names are ( B/N___ ) " She said.

" Good, Mizuki? " I called to him.

" Yes Honey? " He replied.

" Can you go down to the school and tell them we are pulling our children out of the school? " I said.

" Of course ( Y/N____ ). I'm going to do a lot more then just pulling them out of the school. I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. " Mizuki's eyes darkened.

" Good, give them a piece of my mind too. Plus, I know this is a lot to ask but can find the families to these bullies and well....you know. " I didn't say the last part because the children were present at the time.

" Oh, you don't have to ask me to do that. I will do just that, no one gets away with harming my wife and children. Please stay here and take care of our children. " He asked me.

" Of course, kids, come let's go to the bathroom to get you two cleaned up. " I said while leading them to the bathroom.

" Yes mother. " My children said in sync.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ow! " My son yelped out.

" Oh I'm so sorry ( Y/S/N____ ). " I apologized.

" It's fine mom, you're okay it's just I need to yell ow when I need to. " He said while trying to act brave.

" Ok, let me know if you want me to stop. " I placed a washcloth on my son's knees and started to wash some of the blood down from his stomach.

" Ow!! " He yelped again.

" I'm sorry. " I apologized again.

" It's ok mom, really. " He said reassuring me.

" I'm almost done. " I seemed to have gotten all of the blood washed off and then I bandage almost every part of my son's body that had been harmed.

" Ok, you're all done here. It will take a while for those bruises to heal up but luckily you two will never have to face that horrible situation again. " I said and my son hopped down from the chair he was sitting on and went to the kitchen.

" How long will mine take mom? " My daughter asked me.

" Yours will take about two week maybe. " I said while checking my daughter's new bandages.

" Oh okay.... " She sulked a bit.

" Don't worry, you two will never have this happen to you guys again. Your father and I will always be here to love and protect you two. " I took my daughter and hugged her to my chest closely as much as I could.

" Thank you mom.... " My daughter started to tear again.

" Oh honey, why are you crying again? " I asked.

" Because I really didn't want my brother and I to go back there, it was so terrifying and we were so afraid that you and father wouldn't allow us to stop going to school. " My daughter bawled out.

" Sweetheart, of course we understand. We are your parents, it's our job to protect and love you two more than anything else in the world. So we do love you guys more than anything else in the world and more than even our lives you two mean the world to us. " I said while rubbing her head gently.

" Three of us now. " My daughter chuckled out.

" Yes right, the three of you now. " I replied.

" Thank you mom, can we have ( Y/F/M___ ) for dinner tonight? " She asked me while wiping the tears from her eyes.

" Of course, can you help your mother make it though? " I asked her.

" Sure. " My daughter finally smiled again.

" Good. " I smiled back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later:

Mizuki's POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Whew, finally got done with those stupid families. If you can't be a proper parent and love your kids then you shouldn't be a parent. " I sighed to myself as I walked back home. I opened the door and walked into my home and I took off my shoes.

" I'm home honey! Kids! " I yelled out but I heard no response from anyone.

" ( Y/N____ )? ( Y/S/N_____ )? ( Y/D/N____ )? " I called out again but yet again no response was given back to me.

I looked all around the house to see where they had all gone too but I saw no one around anywhere.

" Kids? ( Y/N___ )? " I finally went to the bedroom and saw all four of them asleep on our bed. I breathed out a sigh of relief and took my jacket off and got under the covers with my family. I then wrapped my arms around my pregnant wife and fell asleep along with them.

" I love you all... " I whispered to them before falling into a deep sleep. Before I fell asleep I could've sworn that I heard them reply back with ' We love you too. '. "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you go, I really hope you enjoyed it.

I know I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
